The Elemental Ninja Wolves of Jasper Park
by Chaoticlover
Summary: Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, Cando, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch uncover a set of 14 Elemental Stones and become imbued with the power of 7 of them, but unintentionally bring the attention of an unethical Archaeologist who has had a reputation of selling historical artifacts on the black market to finance his lavish lifestyle as well as unleashing a destructive entity.


Chapter 1 - Elemental Origins

"Alright, Humphrey, one more time."

"Oh, yeah."

Humphrey grinned as he pounced on Kate, who had morphed herself into a large trampoline, and bounced on her, quite high, while several of the pack's pups, including Kate and Humphrey's, cheered and howled in excitement, especially when Humphrey started doing some acrobatic twists whenever he reached the top height.

Kate chuckled a bit at this; while she was the 'responsible one' of the pack, and often considered the most serious of the elastic females, she still enjoyed the occasional playful session. She still was glad that Humphrey was so creative when it came to games, because he was the one having most of the ideas. Another benefit of these sessions is that it gave some time for the other elastic gals to hang around with their respective couples, or, in some cases, potential ones.

While performing a particularly high bounce, Humphrey showed the pups how this game was also useful to give a good look around, spinning a bit to watch the area around the pack's living quarters. Humphrey grinned when spotting Garth trying to find Lily, his mate using her powers to morph into various forms while hiding from him, in an advanced version of a Hide and Seek game; while Garth was a particularly good tracker, Lily changed her hiding spot almost instantly, shape-shifting to fit into small and well-hidden places, and moving away before Garth could finally catch her; still, it wasn't completely one-sided, as Garth was barely a step behind Lily, so the game was also very similar to a quick, creative chase.

Humphrey tried to see the other couples, but they were a bit far now and the trees obstructed the wolf's sight, so he could only hear a few of them, and only those who were performing noisy activities, like Hutch's excited hunting howls and growls while chasing after Candy, who had transformed herself into a deer, and, to make things more difficult for him, morphed into a rabbit or squirrel whenever he was getting too close, so whenever he pounced on the 'deer', he missed the smaller animal, Candy morphing back to deer shape to continue the chase a moment later; Humphrey also got some more aggressive growling, this coming from Cando and Sweets having a spar, Cando allowing her to use her powers so he could go full force without risking hurting her (not that he'd do too much damage on her elastic body anyway), while Sweets was practicing her self-control, using just the necessary strength for the spar without really hurting Cando, who, luckily, was also tough and resistant enough to take a few hard hits whenever she didn't hold back well enough. While Sweets often apologized a lot whenever she took Cando down (in fact, Humphrey could hear her 'I'm very sorry' at mid-jump now), Cando was always fine, with just a few bruises, and in fact he often congratulated her whenever catching him off-guard; Cando also reminded her that this was precisely why he was the one sparring with her, as he could take hits much better than most wolves, plus Cando didn't mind whenever Sweets decided to use her 'elongated trap' attack on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body, even whenever she miscalculated and they ended completely tangled, to the point they needed some other elastic gal to set them free… as it was happening right now.

"Well this is another fine mess we got ourselves into." Cando got an obviously fake 'upset' tone.

Humphrey chuckled when hearing this, also hearing Cando and Sweets breaking down laughing a moment later, the duo obviously having a good time, and later Hutch and Candy's laughter joined theirs, as the other duo was now helping them untangle.

As all this happened, the rest of the couples were having fun too far from Humphrey to see or hear them. This was fine for the rest of the pack, as they knew some of them, once in awhile, needed some relative privacy, especially Crystal and Gem, who took a good time to start recovering from losing Gabriel and Justin, and had only started recovering thanks to Salty and Shakey's attentions. Right now, for example, Crystal and Salty were having a nice time at the waterfall, or, more precisely, under the waterfall, in a nice pond, big and clear enough to form a natural pool; for some extra fun, Crystal morphed her upper body into her anthro form while the rest was fish-like, transforming herself into a mermaid that swam around Salty in a playful way.

At a distance, Gem and Shakey were having a little dancing session. Gem had been teaching Shakey how to dance the tango, something she had enjoyed when she was a full human, and while it wasn't easy for him due to being a quadruped, he soon got the hang of it. Gem also whistled the songs, morphing her throat and lips so she could make some decent music; the result was a very nice private dance date, with Shakey whispering romantic, tender words into her ears whenever they held each other. The female, used to human courtships, was pleasantly surprised at how Shakey's way with words was actually much better than many human guys she met in high school and college, that only saw her as a pretty face and not as a full person, unlike Shakey, who was doing his best to make her happy, and succeeding.

The last couple was having some good fun at the 'log surfing' area, but, instead of a log, Mooch was riding Jade, who had morphed herself into a sleigh. The duo had started mostly as a 'teacher and mentor' relationship, with Mooch, oddly enough, being the 'wise and old' one, which was actually logical enough considering that Jade was actually very young, formed by the combined 'extra' elastic material from Gem and Crystal; while Jade kept many of their memories, and Gem and Crystal also mentored her on human stuff (including some scientific things), Jade still needed to learn about the pack and the wolfish way of life, something Gem and Crystal had only started to learn themselves, so Mooch offered to mentor her, spending a lot of time together, and, along with the basic wolf skills and activities, Mooch also taught her about the stuff he and his friends often did for fun, including the 'log surfing'. After doing it a few times, Jade came with her own idea, using her powers to form first a log-ish shape and later a sleigh, and they often spent their free time playing together this way; while the other elastic gals and their couples had joined the fun at least once, this was mostly Mooch and Jade's thing.

Humphrey grinned as he continued hearing/looking everywhere but then frowned slightly when spotting two scouts dashing back home; Austin and Casey had gone earlier that day on a regular patrolling around the pack's territory, and now they were returning in a hurry. Despite the distance, Humphrey recognized their body language. Humphrey then looked down at Kate, getting her attention.

"Hey, Kate, Austin and Casey are back… and they probably saw something important because they're not even using their invisibility!"

Kate then morphed into a huge cushion, so Humphrey had a soft landing when falling back instead of bouncing again. Before going down, Humphrey howled to get every wolf's attention, even those out of his vision range. Sure enough, by the time Austin and Casey arrived, most of the pack was already there, and the few delayed ones arrived a few moments later.

"Guys, we saw THAT bear again. He's at the Northern area." Austin informed the pack, Casey nodding to confirm his words.

Some wolves groaned while others frowned; they all knew what bear they were talking about. A particularly large, aggressive grizzly who attacked any animal on sight, and even the other bears kept their distance from him. Besides the obvious direct menace, this bear's attacks also scared away the caribou and other preys, making hunting much more difficult for the pack; also, the fleeting bears, in their own panic and anger, could turn more dangerous as well.

"And the bear didn't see you…" Garth stopped talking when Casey and Austin made themselves invisible. "Never mind."

"Yeah, being an invisible scout is very convenient." Casey half-joked before turning visible again. She and Austin were particularly good as both scouts and sentries, and while their own battle skills weren't so good, their powers had evolved to the point they could create force fields for self-protection, which was particularly useful when dealing with bears, animals with poor eyesight but with sensitive noses that rivaled the wolves', and could probably detect Austin and Casey even when invisible.

"Alright, we have to kick that bear out of our territory. And we also have to make sure the other bears don't get too close here while escaping from him." Kate got everyone's attention now.

"Alright, let's go hunt…" Cando got interrupted by the elastic wolves, all of them moving next to Kate and morphing into their muscular anthro forms.

"Heh, we're gonna give him quite the scare." Lily giggled while her morphing companions grinned slightly.

"Or a beating, if he's dumb enough to attack us." Jade smirked before flexing one of her biceps, making it grow thrice its already impressive size.

"Perfect. We'll go find the bear and scare him away, either with simple intimidation or with a quick fight, as you said." Crystal nodded at Jade while most of the wolves grinned at the scene.

Garth was about to suggest keeping Austin and Casey at home so they could help protect the pack with their force fields in case any bear managed to get there, but then Humphrey tapped his shoulder and made him look at some wolves that weren't looking so enthusiastic; namely, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch and Cando.

"What do you think…" Garth whispered at Humphrey, who cut him out then.

"The same thing an Omega feels when an Alpha is doing all the hard, dangerous stuff. I think they'd like to go help their mates instead of staying at home." Humphrey shrugged.

Garth silently nodded, realizing Humphrey was right, as he sometimes felt the same about being so physically inferior to Lily; he'd never stop loving her, but he hated the fact that most of the time he was relatively useless to her in case of emergencies or battles. And if Garth, being an Alpha and therefore being stronger and better trained than most wolves, could feel this way, he just could imagine the effect this had on the Omega males.

"I got an idea. Follow me." Humphrey then cleared his throat to get the pack's attention. "In the meantime, maybe some of us should go check the rest of the territory, just to make sure there's no 'escaping bear' running on his/her way to our place."

"Good idea, Humphrey." Garth nodded, understanding his intentions. "I'll choose a group, if everyone's alright with that; let's see… Humphrey and I, obviously… and… Cando, you wanted to go bear hunting, right? Good; then Cando, and also Salty, Shakey, Mooch and… Hutch."

The selected wolves grinned, really liking the idea of being useful to the pack and somehow helping their mates while they were busy with the main threat. Humphrey also discretely winked an eye at Garth, congratulating him on how well he pretended to 'think' which wolves he'd select for this scouting/surveillance group. Kate, well aware of Humphrey's own body language, caught on to this and grinned slightly herself, happy that Humphrey was using his own skills, the social and emphatic ones, to help his fellow male wolves.

Once the groups were formed, and the male wolves got a kiss each from their respective mates, they went to their designed areas; Kate and Lily grew a large pair of wings each so they could search for the bear from the air; Humphrey and Garth smiled at this, knowing it was a skill they had both perfected recently, and that it took some effort since they had to manipulate their backs to make the wings to grow plus having enough muscle mass to move them for the flight. The two males then turned back to the task at hand, Garth, being an Alpha, taking the lead and walking ahead of the others.

Once they were a bit away from the pack's dens, the males dispersed slightly, everyone still on sight of at least another wolf, but keeping a distance so they could extend their hearing and smelling ranges. After a while of searching, Cando spotted a lynx and growled at the feline, getting the other wolves' attention.

"No bear, just a lynx. We better give it a short chase, just to make sure it's not getting closer to the dens."

"Good idea." Garth nodded. While a lynx was no real threat for a whole pack, it could still attack the pups, or even a young adult.

Once again, Garth lead the group, the wolves chasing the lynx for a few hundred yards until the feline climbed up a tree. The wolves stopped there, and moved ahead, as they didn't want to hurt the cat, just keeping it away from the dens.

"Well, that was fun. Maybe we'd get back home, or see if the girls need help." Shakey proposed.

"Help? Heh, since when did they started needing our help?" Hutch chuckled. "Those gals can handle anything on their own."

While Hutch was mostly joking, his comment made him and the others to remember why they felt so down when hearing about the bear's rampage on the first place. Humphrey rubbed the back of his head and then started sniffing the air., trying to distract them and pretty much changing topics.

"Hey, Guys, I think I smell humans."

"You're right."

"I am?" Humphrey was taken back by Salty's comment, and the other wolves frowned when sniffing and confirming that Humphrey's attempted distraction was real after all.

"Okay, no chases here; we're going stealthy." Garth told the others. "We have to make sure these humans are just camping or hiking or those things they love doing away from their cities; if that's the case, we leave them alone. But, if they're hunters, or worse, those wacky scientist guys trying to experiment on us again, we are getting back with the pack and organize an attack group."

The other wolves nodded, this time not arguing or feeling bad over the elastic females being much more powerful than them. The pack's safety was the main priority, and if they needed the ladies' intervention to keep their territory hunters/scientist-free, they'll gladly take it.

The wolves approached silently until they saw several tents around a rocky area; they noticed most of the many humans there were either digging or checking stuff from some large holes they had already made. This puzzled the wolves, obviously, but also made them feel a bit relaxed when realizing these guys were no hunters; they still kept their distance as they noticed a few of them were carrying rifles. The wolves moved around the camping site, covering themselves with the many rocks surrounding it.

"So… are they hunters or what? I mean, they're armed…" Hutch was cut by Humphrey.

"They're humans in the wild, Hutch; even if they're not aggressive, at least some of them would carry some weapons, just to be safe. Unarmed humans, far away from the city, would be like us walking out of our territory and leaving our teeth at home."

"Humphrey's right. Still, let's not give these guys any excuse to shoot those weapons, so stay hidden. And I wonder why they're digging here." Garth arched an eyebrow.

"Well, they're obviously looking for something… but what? Humans don't bury their food to eat it later, or do they?" Salty turned at the others.

"Well… they have this 'canned' food thing that they can hide to keep their food fresh for a long time… but burying the food? I don't think so." Humphrey, being one of the most well-informed when it came to human things, thought out loud. "Maybe it's a… device, or invention, or whatever."

"And why it's hidden here, so far from any human city?" Cando arched an eyebrow.

"Beats me. Maybe it's something so important that the guy who owned it didn't want other humans to find it?" Humphrey shrugged.

"In that case, maybe we should take a closer look. I don't like the idea of these people unburying something dangerous." Garth frowned. "And if it's one of those complex sciency thing, we'll really need the ladies to come here later, so they can tell us if it's dangerous or not."

The other wolves nodded and started approaching the campsite, almost crawling now, and stopping every few feet to make sure no human could spot them, specially whenever the canines had to leave the rocks' protection and move out in the open to get a new hiding spot.

Garth and Humphrey, being the most familiar with human stuff, tried to get a good look at the people and get an idea of who was the humans' alpha, or at least, the one in charge of this particular group. At first, Garth thought it would be one of the big, muscled ones, especially since at least one of them was barking orders to the rest, but Humphrey reminded him that, among humans, it's not always the strongest or oldest one who's in charge. Humphrey then realized that, while all the other humans were working, a middle-aged guy was supervising them, and, occasionally, gave them instructions.

"That one must be the Alpha." Humphrey whispered at Garth. "Let's find his tent and see if he's a hunter or something like that."

Garth nodded and, via some sniffing, the wolves found the leader's tent. They managed to get into the campsite completely unnoticed, as pretty much every human was focused on whatever work they were doing in the holes and tunnels. Before they could enter and take a look, however, they heard the human leader approaching, and he seemed to be quite happy; the wolves stayed in their place as the man entered the tent, carrying a small chest.

"Yes, yes… YES! I FOUND THEM. I FINALLY FOUND THEM!" The man opened the chest, smirking. "Mmmm… not all of them are here… but, if I already found these, the rest can't be too far…"

"The rest of what?" Shakes whispered to no wolf in particular, arching an eyebrow, as he and all the other wolves heard the man's rant.

"No idea, but it must be some very valuable stuff for humans if he is this happy." Salty added.

"The Elemental Stones of Tensou, the Sad Scholar… a legend to some, but not all." The man continued in mad glee.

"Whoa, this guy really loves the sound of his own voice… At least he's explaining everything." Humphrey shrugged.

"Yeah… too bad we don't know a thing about whatever he's talking about." Hutch frowned.

"Heh, I bet he's gonna explain the whole deal now, or at least say his name in the third person." Humphrey grinned.

"As if…" Cando got interrupted by the man ranting again.

"And only a genius like The Great Doctor Arnold Franklin, aka myself, could find such elusive treasures!"

Humphrey gave the other wolves an 'I told you so' look as the man continued.

"According to legend, Tensou was once a great scholar, revered by everyone in his village… Heh, a popular nerd, who'd have imagined." The man chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, he had once fallen in love with a princess who was arranged to be married to a samurai warrior; Tensou, however, still hoped that someday she'd be so impressed by his talents and chivalry that she'd change her mind and choose him instead... until one fateful day, while on his way to see his beloved, he spotted them sitting in a glade, talking about their future together… and overheard her saying how he, her fiance, was superior to any man she'd ever met, and nobody would ever compare to him… Tensou realized that the woman he'd pursued for so long would never consider him worthy of her time, even less of marrying him… Yeah, he felt like a complete fool; the worst thing that can happen to an admittedly brilliant man; Boy, do I know that feeling."

"What's with this guy? He's even more condescending than what I thought Garth was, no offense."

"None taken… and yeah, he needs help. As in, the medical kind… What do the girls call the people that attend those who have mental problems?"

"Oprah and Geraldo?" Cando shrugged.

"Therapist, Psychologist or Psychiatrist." Salty corrected him. "Crystal's been teaching me a lot of vocabulary."

The wolves got silent again, as they heard the man got back to ranting.

"After feeling so betrayed, Tensou spent the rest of his life in seclusion until one day he uncovered a form of japanese alchemy that would allow him to create stones of great elemental power. So the next night he got to work, researching on how to make these stones while preparing to make them in a clearing outside of his house and after a fortnight; he was ready to begin the ceremony to create his 14 elemental power stones. Unfortunately, he had been watched by a local woodsman, who assumed he was practicing witchcraft, so he went to the palace of Tensou's former beloved, who was now the empress of Japan, and informed her of Tensou's practices of witchcraft. When the empress received word she had rallied her guards and went off to Tensou's home to stop whatever he was doing."

"A woodsman can talk with an empress? Whoa. The guy was well connected." Shakey said.

"The empress seemed well liked by her people; she often talked with villagers and other non-nobles, to hear about their problems."

"Anyway, she went straight to talk with her own court magicians, and they all went to confirm the woodsman's story. The magicians also brought a magical chest in case they needed to capture a supernatural threat."

"Tensou was already working on his spell when they arrived. And it certainly looked like dark, dangerous magic from a distance. The problem here was that the spell was based on very ancient, nature-based magic; so ancient and so different from the spells the magicians back then were used to, that they couldn't tell if it really was dangerous or not, so they went for the first impression."

"So, it looked dangerous, and they treated it accordingly." Garth frowned. Most of the other wolves arched an eyebrow at the last part, Garth sighing now. "You see something dangerous, you treat it like that."

"The magicians got attack/defense positions around Tensou, who didn't see them coming until they were all ready to strike. Tensou also saw the princess, and tried to explain her everything, but getting startled by the magicians in the middle of the ritual… it didn't work well in the end."

"The thing exploded or something?" Humphrey asked.

"The guy is ranting the whole thing. I'm sure he'll say everything." Cando shrugged as they all continued hearing.

"Tensou lost control of the spell. It was the equivalent of a fireworks warehouse catching on fire! Magical blasts shooting all over the place! The princess getting hit at least once despite her protections!" The man was now so excited that it seemed as if he had witnessed the whole thing and was narrating the events as they happened. "Tensou got so distressed over this that it affected his concentration even more, and he was unable to stop the spells! So, it was up to the magicians to finish the work… And they did it! They attacked Tensou… and then… the ritual's energies morphed him into a wolfish creature…"

"So, he improved himself." Mooch chuckled a bit as the man continued.

"And he went crazy! Totally feral! He fought back, charging at the magicians, and they had to defend themselves, using their magic to capture Tensou, cancelling the spells from its source!"

The man paused to take a few deep breaths.

"But still… Tensou's ritual… worked halfway… while he couldn't finish the ritual… he still managed to create the elemental stones… And they… worked perfectly… The magicians tested them right after capturing Tensou… and they, and the princess… realized too late… that the magic wasn't evil… it was elemental… and it involved all the forces of nature, including the dark ones… the destructive side of the elements, and the feral, aggressive side of the wild animals… Heh, one of the elements was darkness itself… No wonder the magic looked 'dark' and evil…"

"Okay, now I feel bad for the Tensou guy." Humphrey groaned.

"The princess ordered the magicians to release Tensou… but… the trap worked just too well… the magic keeping Tensou prisoner was just too powerful. The only way he'd break free… it would be only after hundreds of years, when the magic lost enough of its original power… for either Tensou to break free by himself, or for some powerful, external force to break through the weakened magical defenses… Heh, maybe… once I get all the elemental stones, and I dominate their energies… I'll be able to release Tensou myself. I'll have a powerful, experienced ancient wizard to teach me magic! Real magic! And with his help, and the elemental stones powering me up… I'll be the most powerful human in history and I'll finally get my revenge on those who wronged me starting with the very four people who ruined my life! They called me insane! They called me crazy! They called me a maniac!"

"Well, 'they' were right." Humphrey rolled his eyes while all the wolves nodded in agreement.

"Hey, quiet, someone's coming." Garth silenced the other wolves as one of Franklin's men approached the tent to talk with him.

"Uh, Sir, sorry to interrupt your usual villainous monologue…"

"It's a rant!"

"I think it was both." Humphrey whispered at Garth while the men continued talking.

"My apologies... okay, the reason I'm here is because one of the excavators broke down; we think it might be a problem with the machine's hydraulics."

"Again? That's the 5th one this week! I swear those things are defective... if I had my Inheritance I would've been able to buy High Quality instead of Second Hand!" Franklin groaned. "Literally; that's the excavators manufacturing companies' name."

"I know. You say that twice a day… and here comes the rest of the rant." The man said under his breath as Franklin continued.

"I curse the day those girls, Crystal and Gem, and their brother, Justin, ratted me out to our high school's principal and my father, for trying to frame that goody-goody excuse for a science nerd, Gabriel Tabias."

All the wolves gasped at this.

"Okay, those rants are actually useful." Salty commented, still shocked at this new information.

"Yeah, who knew this guy would know Crystal, Gem, Tabias and Justin…" Garth shook his head, recovering from the initial shock. "Then again, it seems they're all part of a group of humans who just love to do stuff in our forest."

"Great, we are their hobby." Hutch groaned while Franklin and his employee walked out of the tent, Franklin still ranting and the other guy simply sighed while following him, obviously annoyed at this, by now, recurrent event.

"Good, we know this guy means business, and not good ones; and we also know he's not fond on people-wolves we care about… So, what's next?" Cando asked, him and most of the wolves looking at Garth and Humphrey, being the ones with the most experience concerning humans.

"We make sure he can't use those things he's looking for, that's what's next." Humphrey frowned while Garth nodded.

"Humphrey's right. This man is, well…"

"A total moron." Salty grinned.

"A maniac." Mooch added.

"A loser who needs a new hobby." Hutch rolled his eyes.

"How bout all of the above." Cando narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, all of you; but even if he's all those things, he's also dangerous… especially with the 'maniac' part." Garth frowned. "And whenever a maniac gets so obsessed with finding something, that 'something' is gonna be dangerous; even if those rocks aren't powerful at all, and that's only a bedtime story, he'd still do risky, evil stuff in order to get them or making them to work… and if they actually work for real, well, you get the idea."

"Okay then, let's get inside and get those rocks." Humphrey said to his nodding companions before he entered the tent, as stealthy as possible; once he was sure the place was safe, he called the other wolves in. Humphrey would have preferred to grab all the rocks himself while the other wolves watched his back from the outside, but Humphrey realized the rocks were too many and too big for him to carry them all at once. In fact, it would take all the wolves' muzzles to grab all the rocks.

"These are the power, magic, whatever stones?" Cando arched an eyebrow. "They don't look too special. I've seen bigger, brighter ones at the river."

"Well, let's keep them 'harmless' by keeping them away from the wacky guy." Garth gave the stones a good look himself. "Okay, I want all of you to grab two stones each, and be careful; I don't want any of you to swallow a stone by accident."

"Yesh, it only happened once, and nobody lets me forget it." Shakey groaned as each wolf took turns at the table where Franklin kept the stones. Once each wolf had 2 stones in his muzzle, they all sneaked out of the tent, still, luckily, unnoticed by the humans. They crawled away from the camp, and once out of there, they dashed as fast as possible; they had already risked themselves too much by now. The wolves were so focused on their escape that none noticed that one stone from each pair was starting to glow.

Once the wolves were a bit further, they stopped running, and then started thinking about what to do now with the stones.

"Let's just bury them." Shakey proposed, dropping the rock at his paws, the other wolves doing the same so they could talk normally.

"Not a good idea. Those humans found the stones by digging. What stops them from doing the same again?" Garth pointed out, the other wolves nodding at this. "And even if these humans can't find the stones again, some human can do it in the future. We need to hide the stones so they're never found."

"Why don't we discuss this with our gals then? After all, several of them used to be humans so they might have an idea of what to do with these things." Humphrey proposed now.

"Good thinking. We must be close enough for them to hear us howling." Garth and the other wolves nodded, and they all cleared their throats. Since the females were exploring the opposite side of the pack's territory, then, in order to get a long distance call, the guys would need to howl all at once.

The wolves formed a circle around the stones, a normal wolf procedure in order to protect something valuable, like an injured comrade or a big meal for the pack. Then, they all started howling, Garth starting it due to his Alpha position, and soon the rest joined in. They were so focused on this that none of them noticed when the stones got back to glowing.

"Hey, that's brilliant…"

"Heh, thanks, Salty, and yeah, I've been practicing my howl.."

"No, Mooch, I mean, your fur.. It's glowing!"

"Yours is glowing too... " Humphrey stopped talking and looked at himself. "We're all glowing… and the stones too!"

The wolves, noticing this, also realized that every stone's glow was pretty much connected with a wolf each, and they also realized that each rock was connected to the wolf that carried it all the way from the human camp. The wolves now were very nervous, as they remembered these were magical rocks and they weren't sure of what effect they'd have on them. It got worse when each rock morphed into an energy ball, and they hovered over the wolves, before they all dashed at the wolf each was connected, hitting the canines' bodies and pretty much entering them, the wolves now glowing much more intensely and howling in surprise and fear. While this energy didn't hurt the wolves, it still was quite the shock, and soon they were all howling again, much louder than before.

This was the last thing they remembered before they all fell unconscious.


End file.
